La promesse
by Luciole26
Summary: Que feriez-vous si l'homme que vous aimez n'est pas votre meilleur ami ni un camarade de classe ni un voisin du quartier mais votre professeur? C'est une situation auquel Emma Swan va être confrontée et elle ne sera pas au bout de ses surprises...
1. 1ère partie

**Coucou à tous! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle idée de fic SF. Pour changer, ce sera une histoire assez bateau :p.**

 **C'est un oneshot en plusieurs parties. Si je reçois quelques messages encourageants ou des follow/favorite, je poste une autre partie dans les jours qui viennent et ainsi de suite ;). Vous souhaitant une bonne lecture...**

 **La promesse**

À l'abri d'un arrêt de bus aux alentours de 22h, un couple était assis sur un banc et se donnait la main. Il était plongé dans leurs réflexions. La jeune fille blonde ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre l'épaule de son compagnon. Le poids du monde semblait peser sur ses frêles épaules. L'homme brun à ses côtés serra un peu plus sa main avec chaleur et tendresse pour lui insuffler du courage.

« - Tu vas y arriver Emma. Ne doute pas de toi, murmura-t-il doucement.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel jour demain. Cela déterminera mon avenir… notre avenir ensemble, avoua-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

-Quelque soit le résultat, ça ne changera rien pour moi.

-Pour moi si. Tu… Tu ne seras même pas là demain. Tu vas repartir et moi… moi »

Elle cessa de parler trop bouleversée.

« -Emma… tu as travaillé toute l'année. Tu es une bonne élève. Tu réussiras alors cette inquiétude n'a pas lieu d'être. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'être calme et concentré demain. Ne pense pas à moi, à l'après. Pense au moment présent, d'accord ?

-Tu es vraiment agaçant, marmonna-t-elle alors, boudeuse.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

-Arrête de me traiter comme une ado et de faire ton prof. Soit mon petit-ami ! »

Son compagnon se mit à rire légèrement et lui embrassa sa main.

« -Je t'aime, mademoiselle ronchonne.

-Je t'aime aussi idiot !

-Tout va bien se passer… », lui chuchota-t-il avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de l'embrasser.

Emma répondit à son baiser puis le couple se sépara à regret. Son mystérieux amoureux regarda l'heure sur sa montre et soupira. Il quitta le banc tout en prenant les mains de sa petite amie.

« -Je dois y aller. Je te raccompagne ? l'interrogea-t-il, soucieux.

-Non, ça ira. C'est plus prudent de se séparer là, décréta la jeune fille.

-Dès que tu es rentrée, envoie-moi un message.

-Promis… »

Il embrassa son front tout en serrant tendrement ses mains puis s'éloigna d'elle. Emma le regarda partir, le cœur serré puis rentra à pied chez elle, sa maison n'étant pas très loin. Dès qu'elle fut dans sa chambre, elle lui envoya un SMS, se changea puis Emma se coucha aussitôt. Elle ferma les yeux et pria pour demain.

* * *

Le lendemain, à 8h, la jeune fille blonde contemplait sa copie et écoutait d'une oreille discrète les dernières instructions concernant les épreuves au Bac avant que les sujets soient lancés. Dix minutes plus tard, c'est le cœur battant qu'elle eut en main la première épreuve de cette longue journée… Emma prit une grande inspiration et repensa aux paroles apaisantes de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne devait pas perdre espoir. Elle devait croire en elle et surtout se battre pour son couple. Elle ne lâcherait rien et ferait tout pour réaliser cette promesse.

Pour comprendre de quoi il est question, il faut revenir 10 mois plus tôt…

* * *

 _Jour de rentrée, le 2 septembre xxxx_

Emma fit sa rentrée pour la dernière fois au Storybrooke high school. En se dirigeant sous le préau où il y avait de l'attroupement pour regarder les classes de terminal L aux panneaux d'affichage, elle croisa Ruby et August, deux de ses plus proches amis.

« -Nous sommes ensemble ouf ! lança la brune aux mèches rouge en étreignant sa meilleure amie.

-C'est cool.

-Encore une année à vous supporter les filles ! soupira le jeune homme brun barbu.

-Pfff, mais bien sûr ! Avoue que tu es bien content de ne pas te retrouver tout seul, déclara Emma, amusée et nullement dupe.

-Pas mécontent, admit-il.

-Et… qui sera le prof principal ?

-Alors là, c'est un mystère. N. Cassidy.

-Un homme ? Une femme ?

-Aucune idée, mais cette personne doit forcément remplacer quelqu'un. Ils n'ont jamais parlé l'année dernière du départ d'un prof', informa Ruby.

-Mmh… la question la plus pertinente pour moi serait : quelle matière fait ce prof' ?

-De quoi as-tu peur Emma ?

\- Il y a deux matières où je pêche et ça craint que le prof' principal puisse avoir une matière qui me fait défaut, confia cette dernière.

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire l'intello et la fayotte toi, lâcha August d'un ton blasé.

-Le prof' principal fait les bilans trimestriels avec les autres professeurs. Il penche la balance sur un tas de choses.

-On n'a même pas commencé l'année que tu stresses déjà à l'idée d'être en soutien ou pire recalé au bac.

-August, lâche-là tu veux ! Cette année est super importante, normale de s'en soucier. C'est dans quoi que tu es nul déjà ? la questionna la brune rock.

-Euh… l'anglais et les maths, confessa Emma.

-Donc soit Mlle Green soit Mr Dwarf.

-Ce n'est pas dit que ce sera l'un d'eux, rassura son ami.

-J'espère… », souffla la blonde, préoccupée.

La sonnerie retentit et le groupe d'amis se dirigea vers la salle qui avait été annotée sur l'affichage. Arrivée à la salle, des lycéens étaient déjà en train de s'installer. Il y avait des têtes familières et peut-être 2-3 nouveaux dans la classe. Les trois amis prirent place là où il en restait. Emma se retrouva tout devant avec Ruby du côté des fenêtres et August derrière elles. La jeune lycéenne blonde attendit avec appréhension le professeur qui serait cette année son professeur principal. Elle pria intérieurement tout en tentant de calmer son appréhension en fixant l'extérieur. Elle avait toujours un gros trac à la rentrée. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des murmures de surprise. Emma se retourna vers Ruby et cette dernière avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle fixa alors August derrière elle et constata que celui-ci était blasé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ? Emma porta son attention vers l'origine de l'émoi et vit un homme brun en sweat à capuche noir et en jean bleu, un sac en bandoulière noire sur une épaule. Il se tenait devant le tableau et observait la classe. Elle déglutit quand son regard marron se posa sur elle. Bon sang, il avait quel âge ce prof' ? Le mystérieux professeur sourit gentiment faisant apparaître d'adorables fossettes. Il posa son sac sur son bureau devant le tableau puis se présenta :

« -Bonjour à tous. Je suis Mr Cassidy et je remplace cette année le professeur Dwarf. Mon… collègue a eu la bonne idée pendant les vacances d'aller gravir des montagnes. Manque de chance, avec l'une d'entre elles, il y a eu des complications. Il s'en sort avec des plâtres et de la rééducation, mais il va bien. D'ailleurs à l'issue de ce cours quand nous aurons vu les emplois du temps, le programme à l'année, nous pourrions adresser en commun des messages de bons rétablissements si cela vous va. »

Tous hochèrent de la tête, mais aucun ne prit la parole. Tout le monde était surpris d'avoir un professeur aussi jeune. Quant à Emma, elle ne se remit pas des informations. C'était un professeur de mathématiques, quelle galère ! Elle passa une main sur son visage. Comment allait-elle faire ? Ruby tapota d'une main son dos avec compassion. Emma inspira et se tourna vers August :

« -Alors comme ça, ce « ne sera pas l'un d'eux » ? grommela-t-elle.

-Je n'y peux rien si tu n'as pas de chance. Il va falloir persévérer, répondit-il.

-Ouais ouais… »

La jolie blonde reporta son attention sur le jeune et charismatique professeur. Il commença à faire une distribution de papiers. Elle aimerait tant disparaître…

 _A suivre..._


	2. 2ème partie

**Voici une suite pour maclem et EvilNanaty :3. Merci pour le follow et le favorite! :). J'espère que vous aimerez cette deuxième partie ^^.**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la sonnerie retentit et annonça la fin du calvaire pour Emma. Elle prit ses affaires et telle une furie partit, laissant ses amis stupéfaits. Elle quitta le lycée et prit le bus. Emma était préoccupée. Premièrement, son professeur principal faisait les mathématiques et elle n'était pas douée dans ce domaine donc c'était le soutien assuré et deuxièmement… la présence du professeur ne la laissait pas indifférente. Leurs doigts s'étaient effleurés quand il lui avait remis des documents et elle avait piqué un fard. Comment… comment était-ce possible ! Il la mettait dans tous ces états. À présent, elle appréhendait ces cours. Que faire ? La seule bonne idée qu'elle eut à cet instant c'était de faire profil bas et de rester discrète.

Et ça marcha pendant un temps, du moins jusqu'à la remise du première DS test pour les mises à niveau début octobre.

« -Je sais que les mathématiques ne sont pas une des priorités cette année vu que vous avez déjà passé les épreuves l'année dernière, mais améliorer votre moyenne dans ce domaine, permet une bonne appréciation de vos efforts cette année, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de créer un soutien d'une heure et demie le mercredi après-midi sachant que vous n'y avez pas cours et moi non plus. Sachez que je ne force personne à y assister, néanmoins un petit groupe dans la classe aurait bien besoin de s'entraîner pour les DS à venir. Ceux qui auront un « S » entouré sont ceux particulièrement concernés pour ce soutien », déclara Mr Cassidy tout en rendant les copies.

Quand il donna la feuille à Emma, il eut un moment d'hésitation avant de lui parler :

« -Ce DS ne sera pas compté. Cette note ne reflète pas ce que vous êtes. Je sais que vous pouvez faire mieux, Emma. Venez au soutien, nous verrons ensemble vos difficultés et nous travaillerons dessus. »

La lycéenne vit un 5 et la honte s'empara d'elle. Pour qu'il dise cela, c'était qu'elle avait la plus mauvaise note. La blonde ne lui répondit pas, alors l'enseignant partit remettre les copies aux élèves restants, bien que préoccupé par l'attitude figée de la jeune fille. Emma sentait les larmes lui monter, quelle humiliation surtout venant de la personne pour qui elle avait le béguin.

« -Hey, ça va ? questionna sa meilleure amie.

-Non… »

Emma n'aimait pas l'échec. Chaque année c'était toujours la même chose. Elle n'aimait pas avoir des faiblesses et le supportait de moins en moins. Quand le cours fut écoulé, elle quitta la salle perdue dans ses pensées, accompagnée de ses deux amis impuissants face à la peine qu'Emma tentait vainement de cacher. Cette mélancolie n'échappa pas à son professeur principal. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux rebelles tout en méditant sur le comportement à adopter avec Emma Swan.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard…_

Emma marchait seule dans les couloirs et fixa le bout de ses chaussures. Elle n'avait pas été au soutien hier. Apparemment d'après les échos, c'était la seule à avoir été absente. Elle changea de direction sur un dédale de couloirs. Elle finit par relever les yeux et aperçut au loin son prof de maths en pleine discussion avec Mlle Clothilde Green et Mlle Maureen Forest. Ils s'entendaient à merveille d'après ce qu'elle put voir. Mlle Forest avait posé une main sur l'avant- bras de ce dernier en lui disant quelque chose et il se mit à rire, accompagné de Mlle Green. Cette scène l'a rendit à la fois furieuse et mal à l'aise. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Emma se dirigea alors vers les toilettes les plus proches.

«-Je dois y aller. Merci pour ces renseignements. J'aimerai beaucoup aider cette jeune fille. Elle est intelligente, elle a juste besoin d'un peu d'aides dans nos deux matières, Clo. confia Neal Cassidy.

-C'est sûr, admit celle-ci.

-Bonne journée à vous !

-A toi aussi ! s'enquirent les deux femmes à voyant leur nouveau collègue partir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant ! avoua Mlle Forest.

-Il est surtout jeune. Il a 25 ans. Serais-tu une cougar ? questionna son amie.

-Non, mais il n'y a pas de mal à l'admirer. C'est un bel homme. Les autres sont tous mariés ou de vieux croûtons, souffla-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas faux. »

Neal traversa le couloir d'un air songeur. Il avait sous son bras droit une pile de documents et son sac à l'épaule gauche. Quand il tourna sur sa gauche, une porte s'ouvrit et sans cri égard, une personne le bouscula de plein fouet faisant ainsi tomber les documents qu'il avait imprimés en salle de professeurs.

« -Oh ! Je suis désolée… Je n'ai…, commença à dire Emma en s'accroupissant pour ramasser les feuilles comme Neal quand elle releva les yeux vers lui.

Les mots moururent de sa bouche quand elle le reconnut. Elle devint alors rouge pivoine face à son regard interrogateur et se redressa brusquement.

« -Je suis désolée, monsieur. Je n'ai pas fait attention…

-Moi aussi, je suis désolé. J'étais également ailleurs », admit-il tout en contemplant la jeune fille.

Il finit de ramasser ce qui était éparpillé par terre puis se leva à son tour. Neal regardait avec attention la jolie adolescente blonde. Elle serrait son sac gris à deux mains comme si sa vie en dépendait et avait dû mal à soutenir son regard. Était-elle mal à l'aise dû à son absence d'hier ?

« -J'ai regretté que vous n'ayez pu être là hier Emma. J'aimerai vous aider… Je sais que c'est dur de faire face à ses faiblesses et surtout face aux autres, face à moi, mais ce que je trouve admirable c'est de vouloir les affronter. J'ai également quelques lacunes dans certains domaines et c'est un travail qui se fait sur du long terme…

-Ah bon ? Il a des lacunes, lui aussi ? Il semblait si parfait…, pensa Emma, étonnée.

\- Tout ça pour dire que… avec moi, je vous assure des progrès. N'abandonnez pas Emma, pas maintenant. Vous n'êtes pas bête du tout… c'est juste que dans certains domaines, la compréhension et l'approche doivent être différentes. Il y a plusieurs façons d'apprendre et de comprendre une matière. Réfléchissez à ça, Emma… Bonne journée, annonça-t-il avant de lui sourire gentiment et de reprendre son chemin.

-Bon… Bonne journée », murmura-t-elle.

La lycéenne était sonnée. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait essayé de la réconforter, qu'il voulait l'aider par-dessus tout. Jamais un professeur n'avait eu autant d'égard à son sujet. Son cœur battit à tout romps. Elle se sentit bêtement heureuse de l'intention qu'il portait sur elle. Il était clairement évident que son travail d'enseignant lui tenait à cœur, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il y avait plus que ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'observait et quand on y réfléchissait bien… Elle avait toujours senti son regard posé sur elle en classe. Emma avait besoin d'être sûre de ces suppositions donc elle décida de venir la semaine suivante au soutien, puis celle d'après et elle ne fut pas déçue. Tout d'abord parce que son professeur en la voyant arriver ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un petit sourire adorable et ensuite, les exercices de mathématiques qu'il lui donnait, ils le faisaient le plus souvent ensemble sauf quand d'autres élèves l'interpellèrent et la fusillèrent du regard. En même temps, les autres s'en sortaient plus qu'elle. Emma ignora totalement le groupe et ne se concentra que sur son travail. Elle s'améliorait. À la fin du 2ème cours de soutien, tous dirent « au revoir » à Mr Cassidy et se dépêchèrent de quitter le bahut pour profiter de leur liberté. Emma, pour sa part, n'était pas très pressée. Elle voulait partager le plus de temps possible avec son professeur. Ce dernier effaçait le tableau puis rangea son sac.

« -As-tu fini les derniers exercices, Emma ? » l'interrogea-t-il en posant ses mains sur son bureau.

Elle frémit de bonheur. En deux semaines, ils étaient passés du vouvoiement au tutoiement enfin… il était comme ça en soutien. C'était pour mettre en confiance. C'est un très bon professeur.

« -Oui, les voilà…, répondit-elle, son sac à dos sur ses épaules.

-Si ça ne t'embête pas, je vais les corriger maintenant et on fera le point après », informa Neal tout en parcourant chaque exercice et sortant un stylo rouge de sa poche de jean.

Avec le stylo, il survola la feuille puis repéra quelques fautes dans deux exercices.

« -Eh bien quelques erreurs, mais rien d'insurmontable. Cela demande du temps. Il n'y a que du positif. Qu'en penses-tu ? lâcha-t-il avant de la regarder.

-Oui, je suis d'accord…, reconnut-elle en souriant légèrement.

-J'en suis content. Dans quelques jours c'est les vacances, il faudra te caler une heure pour faire quelques exercices de mathématiques chez toi. Je vous ai laissé mon mail pour m'envoyer tout ça. Vous aurez la correction dans les plus brefs délais.

-Merci.

-Non, merci à toi d'être venu et de m'avoir laissé une chance de te réconcilier avec les maths. »

Neal lui sourit et Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure, serrant ses deux mains contre elle.

« -Bon… eh bien, au revoir. À vendredi !

-À vendredi, Emma. »

Elle hocha de la tête et quitta la salle.

Dès qu'elle disparut, Neal resta un instant immobile et d'une main se massa le visage d'un air tracassé. Il scruta la porte où Emma Swan, son élève était partie quelques instants plus tôt. Pourquoi pensait-il constamment à elle depuis qu'elle était venue en soutien ? Il se souvint encore de son apparition et de son petit sourire hésitant en le voyant. Neal Cassidy ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement à ce moment-là. Par ailleurs, ils avaient beaucoup échangé. Elle était consciencieuse et supportait mal l'échec. Il avait alors tout fait pour la mettre en confiance et à chaque fois il voyait dans son regard de la reconnaissance, de la confiance et… quelque chose qui ne réussit pas à définir. Il se sentait proche d'elle plus que des autres élèves et il savait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Il ne pouvait pas s'attacher à elle. Il ne devait pas y avoir de traitement de faveur non plus. Il allait devoir créer une distance. C'était plus sage ainsi. Sur ces pensées moroses, il quitta à son tour les lieux.

 _A suivre..._


	3. 3ème partie

**Bonjour à tous! Je constate beaucoup de visiteurs sur ma fic :). J'imagine que le résumé de l'histoire intrigue quelques personnes mais c'est bien dommage de ne pas savoir leur avis. Je suppose qu'il y a plus de timides que de bavards lol. Pourtant je vous assure, je ne mords pas :). J'avoue que ça me rassurerait d'avoir une petite review même si ce n'est pas grand chose, même les follow et les favorites sont appréciés. D'ailleurs, je poste la 3ème partie pour remercier** Deydey15 **de m'avoir ajouté dans ses follow et favorite.**

 **Comme je vous l'ai annoncé dans la 1ère partie, je ne posterai la suite que si je reçois une réponse favorable à l'avancée de ma fic. Sachez déjà que ma fic est terminée. Par conséquent, si vous voulez rapidement la suite, vous savez quoi faire pour me motiver ;). Oui oui je suis sadique xD. Ne m'en veuillez pas trop :(.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Ce vendredi-là, Emma était de très bonne humeur et était prête à participer activement à l'oral pour faire plaisir à l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Comme à son habitude, il entra en dernier, fit l'appel et lança une révision éclair du cours précédent. À chaque question, elle avait la réponse et en était très heureuse. Néanmoins, elle constatait que quelque chose clocher, car pas une fois, il ne lui laissa la parole bien qu'il l'est remarqué. Du moins jusqu'à ce que personne ne sut répondre à une question.

« -Mademoiselle Swan ? lança-t-il sans grand intérêt envers elle.

-Pourquoi est-il comme ça avec moi ? songea-t-elle, inquiète.

-Mademoiselle Swan, si vous avez la bonne réponse c'est maintenant qu'il faut le dire », répondit-il d'un air impatient.

Son attitude la rendit furieuse. Quelle mouche lui piquait !

« -Non, je ne la dirais pas, décréta-t-elle du tacotac, se sentant pousser des ailes de lui répondre ainsi.

-Comment ça, vous ne la direz pas ? demanda-t-il, consterné et surpris par son comportement.

-J'en ai franchement plus envie. D'ailleurs j'en ai assez, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, avoua-t-elle en se redressant et récupérant ses affaires.

Les autres étaient tous figés, la scène était quasi surréaliste. Jamais oh grand jamais Emma Swan ne s'était rebellée et avait eu de désaccord avec des professeurs.

« -Emma.

-Tiens plus de « Mademoiselle Swan » maintenant ? » pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

La jeune fille blonde constata que les élèves de sa classe juger la situation avec attention. Elle mit son sac sur le dos et défia du regard son professeur. Les yeux de ce dernier ne reflétaient que de l'inquiétude et de la peine. Peut-être qu'il avait peur de perdre son travail à cause d'elle. Pfff, comme si elle était comme ça.

« -Je m'en vais de mon propre chef, monsieur. Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas une bonne journée pour moi. S'il faut des heures de retenue pour mon attitude inqualifiable, faites-le, annonça Emma face aux chuchotis de la classe.

-Très bien », capitula-t-il, voyant ce qu'elle avait cherché à faire.

Emma hocha de la tête avec raideur et partit. August était scandalisé et Ruby triturait son portable pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sa meilleure amie était bizarre ces temps-ci, elle devait lui cacher des choses.

« -Le téléphone portable doit être éteint et rangé. Merci Mlle Lucas », lança Neal Cassidy d'une voix sèche.

La jeune fille brune baissa la tête et rangea son portable. Il était très autoritaire et très contrarié. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu ainsi. La confrontation avec Emma semblait lui avoir mis un sacré coup.

* * *

En rentrant, Emma fut accueillie par sa mère. Elle n'était franchement pas contente. Elle eut droit à un sermon et apparemment son père était du côté de sa mère. C'était à prévoir… Blanche Swan lui demanda des réponses et sa fille se contenta d'être évasive en haussant des épaules.

« -Enfin, Emma ! Depuis quand tu réponds à tes professeurs sous prétexte que tu es mal lunée ?!

-Accumulation de stress c'est tout, mentit-elle.

-Parce que c'est lui, parce qu'il m'a blessée…, pensa-t-elle tristement.

-Tu as deux heures de colle demain matin.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est ainsi. Tu devras des excuses à Mr Cassidy et que ce soit clair, je ne veux plus jamais que ça se reproduise à l'avenir ! annonça Mme Swan, sérieuse.

-Il veut vraiment des excuses ? la questionna-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Ce ne sont pas les conditions de Mr Cassidy mais ceux du proviseur. Il considère que tu as été irrespectueuse. Par conséquent, la seule façon de régler ça est de t'excuser.

-Bien… »

L'adolescente avait envie de pleurer. Elle alla dans sa chambre suite à cet échange houleux et s'effondra sur son lit à chaude larme.

* * *

Emma avait très mal dormi la nuit et c'était dans un état déplorable qu'elle alla au lycée à 8h pour faire sa colle. Une surveillante l'emmena dans une salle et lui demanda de s'installer là où une feuille blanche était posée. Il n'y en avait pas d'autres. Était-elle la seule collée ? Ils étaient sérieux là ? Emma s'y dirigea dans un état second et prit place, en fusillant du regard la feuille.

« -Ne bouge pas d'ici. Un référent va venir pour s'occuper de ta colle, du moins de ta sanction, informa la surveillante avant de partir.

-Ok », marmonna la lycéenne pas vraiment rassurée.

Dire que c'était la première retenue qu'elle avait, tout ça parce que… elle tenait sa tête de ses deux mains, d'un air abattu. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une porte se fermer et des pas dans la pièce. Emma sut que c'était le référent. Elle se redressa et jaugea du regard le nouveau venu. Emma pâlit. Neal Cassidy se trouvait devant elle. Il n'avait pas bonne mine non plus, mais il y avait en plus… de la contrariété. Il posa brusquement son sac sur une table à côté d'eux et elle sursauta.

« -Il faut qu'on parle », déclara-t-il avec lassitude, en s'asseyant à califourchon sur la chaise devant elle.

Les bras croisés, l'homme brun prit appui sur la table de la blonde et la fixa.

« -De quoi ? demanda-t-elle, sur le qui-vive.

-De l'origine de tout ça.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé, monsieur…, répondit-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

-Ah…oui… pourquoi ai-je fait ça ?... C'était pourtant une bonne idée au départ, admit Neal pour lui-même avec un pauvre sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire…

-Pourquoi as-tu fait une scène Emma ? Pourquoi t'es-tu rebellée ? Pourquoi as-tu rejeté toute la faute sur toi ?

-Je me sentais persécutée… Et je ne voulais pas être responsable de votre renvoi, je ne suis pas comme ça. Désaccord ou non.

-Emma… je n'aurais pas été renvoyé pour ça. Au pire j'aurais eu un avertissement, rassura-t-il.

-Oh…

-Tu as des cernes, constata-t-il.

-Vous aussi.

-J'ai très mal dormi.

-Moi aussi.

-Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il alors, intriguée par cette remarque.

-Je n'ai jamais fait de colle de ma vie. D'après ma mère c'est limite un déshonneur. Moi je suis juste honteuse…

-Ne pas avoir fait de colle, c'est avoir raté sa vie, déclara-t-il, d'un air malicieux.

-Vraiment ? railla-t-elle, oubliant tous les codes professeur et élève.

-Oui… mais est-ce vraiment là le problème ? Parce que j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas ça. Hier je l'ai réalisé…

-Je ne crois pas non », nia-t-elle, le cœur battant.

Elle n'était pas si transparente, elle s'était parfaitement contenue sur ses sentiments pour lui. Neal la scruta d'un air amusé.

« -J'ai une théorie. En te refusant la parole et en perdant patience avec toi, tu t'es senti ciblé pire blessée. Je t'ai blessé et tu l'as pris tellement mal, que tu as répondu à ma mauvaise humeur et que tu es partie. Avec n'importe quel autre élève, la situation aurait été différente. Il serait blessé, mais n'aurait pas quitté ma classe de cette façon. Éventuellement on en aurait parlé après le cours. Donc… c'est plus personnel. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Emma ?

-Mais rien. Je n'ai juste pas apprécié d'être ignorée et d'avoir été traitée de cette façon, déclara-t-elle ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux.

-Je vois. Je suis désolé dans ce cas. Cela n'arrivera plus, décréta-t-il, la mine grave.

-Que voulez-vous dire tout à l'heure par « c'était pourtant une bonne idée au départ » ?

-Emma… c'est mon premier travail en dehors de mes études et de mes stages. Je fais des erreurs. Or je veux être un professeur irréprochable et…

-Et donc ?

-C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai agi ainsi et changé de comportement. On a tous des incertitudes », lâcha Neal d'un air évasif.

Il ne pouvait pas clairement lui dire que c'était parce qu'il était trop proche d'elle, qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, qu'il avait changé d'attitude. Pourtant c'était difficile de freiner ce genre de sentiment. La première pensée qu'il eut lors de son départ hier était qu'il avait peur de ne plus jamais la revoir à son cours. C'était complètement impensable ! Il était sûr qu'aucun de ses collègues n'aurait pu éprouver cela à l'égard d'un élève dans le sens où il le voyait. Penser qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais l'attristait étonnamment. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit à cause de ça. Il l'aimait, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu supposer, ce n'était pas réciproque. Au final, c'était mieux ainsi, pour tous les deux. C'était impossible de toute manière, comment pouvait-il y songer !

« -Maintenant que les choses sont claires, passons à autre chose », répondit-il avant de se retirer de sa chaise pour aller s'installer le plus loin possible d'elle.

Il sortit un livre et chercha la page où il s'était arrêté. Emma le regarda interloquer.

« -Euh… monsieur ? Ne suis-je pas supposée avoir une sanction, quelque chose à faire pendant les deux heures de retenu ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Je voulais discuter avec toi, considère que cela faisait partie de la sanction. Pourquoi ? Tu en voulais des exercices ?

-Euh… pas spécialement.

-Alors, trouve-toi une occupation. »

Emma regarda sa feuille puis son sac. Elle n'avait franchement pas envie de dessiner.

« -Professeur… ?

-Oui ? s'enquit-il, en relevant les yeux de son roman.

-Vous n'auriez pas un autre livre par hasard comme celui-là ? » lui questionna-t-elle en désignant le livre dans ses mains.

Neal Cassidy hocha de la tête, refoulant cet élan de tendresse qu'il ressentit à l'instant à son égard et sortit un autre livre de son sac relatant d'une aventure différente. Emma alla le récupérer et le remercia.

Quand il sonna 10h, Neal vérifia sur sa montre et annonça à Emma que c'était terminé. Elle lui rendit son roman et le remercia.

« -Tu peux y aller, éclaira Neal mais l'adolescente restait immobile face à lui.

-Mais je dois apparemment adresser des excuses selon le proviseur, alerta la lycéenne, perdue.

-Je lui dirais que c'est fait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as voulu me protéger hier pour m'éviter le renvoi, il est normal de faire de même avec toi.

-Mais vous pouvez faire ça ? Allez à l'encontre de votre supérieur ?

-Emma, nous étions tous les deux en tort. Je considère que tu ne me dois pas d'excuses, rétorqua son professeur de mathématiques.

-Euh, d'accord », marmonna-t-elle quelque peu perplexe et surprise.

Il la suivit jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit avant elle.

« -Passe de bonnes vacances, Emma, lança-t-il aimablement.

-Vous êtes sûr… ?

-Oui, allez. Au revoir, Emma »

Et gentiment, il posa sa main dans son dos pour la pousser doucement vers la sortie. Bien évidemment, ce contact leur arracha des frissons à tous les deux. Emma s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière et Neal passa une main sur son visage. Ce contact allait le hanter pendant les vacances ainsi que ces beaux yeux verts et cette chevelure blonde.

* * *

Les vacances passèrent tranquillement bien qu'Emma pensait toujours à son énigmatique professeur et à sa main sur son dos. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé ce samedi-là. Il avait été si gentil, si à l'écoute. L'adolescente s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit en colère, qu'il veuille des excuses, mais même pas. Son professeur de mathématiques avait décidé de mentir à son supérieur et ne lui avait donné aucune sanction. Cette discussion était même des plus étranges…

Comme convenu, elle avait envoyé les exercices de maths faits à son mail quelques jours plus tard et n'eut que la correction. Pas de message encourageant ni rien. Elle se sentait triste, malgré tout elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Cependant, il était son professeur et il était parfaitement surréaliste que ce sentiment puisse être partagé. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour se l'ôter de la tête. Sur ces songes, elle continua de parler avec Ruby par SMS. Emma savait qu'elle s'était un peu éloignée de son amie ces temps-ci et sa meilleure amie lui en avait d'ailleurs voulu. La blonde se rattrapa. Elle finit par lui révéler la raison de son attitude bizarre depuis la rentrée. Pour Ruby ce fut une sacrée surprise, mais ne la jugea pas pour autant. Elle avait elle-même le béguin pour un médecin… La brunette soutint et réconforta alors son amie dans cet amour irréaliste et interdit.

 _A suivre..._


	4. 4ème partie

**Hello! Voici la 4ème partie :).**

 **EvilNanaty : Oh c'est super gentil! :3. Cela me fait super plaisir ce que tu dis. Oui, il ne me faut pas grand chose lol. En parlant de Rumbelle... tu me connais bien hein! Tu sais que dans la plupart de mes histoires, je n'utilise pas qu'un seul ship en soi ;). Ahah... :D. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture! A très bientôt miss!**

* * *

4ème partie :

Emma Swan avait cru que le comportement de Neal Cassidy à son égard lui jouer des tours et qu'elle se faisait complètement des idées, que c'était le reflet de ce qu'elle désirait. Pourtant deux évènements importants vinrent remettre en question cette impression. Il y a eu le jour lors de la semaine de reprise après les vacances où ayant appréhendé son retour en salle de maths elle avait à peine dormi la veille, à la fois angoissée et heureuse de le revoir.

Aucun élève ne fit de remarque quand il la vit se présenter au cours de Mr Cassidy après l'esclandre de la dernière fois. Apparemment, les autres étaient passés à autre chose. Elle prit place auprès de ses amis comme si de rien n'était et elle croisa ses bras sur sa table. Elle bâilla discrètement et écouta avec attention le cours d'aujourd'hui. Du moins, elle essaya et même elle lutta pour garder l'esprit clair pendant quelques minutes, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Emma finit par s'assoupir contre ses bras. Ruby était absorbé par ce qu'elle écrivait dans son cahier et donc ne remarqua pas que sa copine était endormi à ses côtés. August, quant à lui, fixait le paysage dehors tout en écoutant d'une oreille discrète. Neal continua son discours tout en marquant des annotations sur le tableau puis observa sa classe dans son ensemble pour voir si personne ne s'était perdu en chemin. Son regard se posa alors sur une tête blonde. Emma Swan était bel et bien en train de dormir pendant son cours, pas étonnant vu sa tête de zombie en entrant dans la classe. Il repensait à la retenue avant les vacances. La lycéenne avait-elle encore mal dormi ? Neal soupira puis se dirigea vers la table d'Emma et de Ruby. Cette dernière releva les yeux se posant des questions et August qui l'avait vu venir, fronça des sourcils.

« -Mademoiselle Swan »

Il eut des chuchotis quand les élèves réalisèrent que la concernée dormait sur la table. Mortifiée, Ruby donna un coup de coude à sa voisine.

« -Emma »

Les coups insistants de son amie dans les côtes et cette voix familière la firent revenir à elle.

« -Emma »

L'interpellée sursauta et se redressa, le cœur battant.

« -Tu devrais aller te reposer à l'infirmerie. J'ai l'impression que tu as passé une mauvaise nuit, répondit simplement son professeur.

-Oui… », murmura l'adolescente blonde, gênée.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air reconnaissant à l'enseignant puis récupéra ses affaires. Emma quitta la salle sans rien dire et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle était quelque peu secouée. Il ne s'était pas mis en colère alors qu'il y avait de quoi. À la place, il s'était adressé à elle d'une voix douce, mais ferme. Il ne la renvoya pas en étude et ne lui remit pas une colle. Comment était-ce possible d'avoir un professeur si attentionné ? Elle se le demandait… Par la suite, il resta toujours aussi aimable et prévenant avec elle tant en cours qu'en soutien bien qu'il semblait garder une certaine réserve avec elle. Emma dut s'y faire.

* * *

Puis il y a eu le jour où elle avait eu un accident en sport quelques semaines après. Sa classe faisait de l'athlétisme. Emma était assez longiligne et sautait des barrières aurait dû donc ne pas poser de problème. Seulement, elle avait eu la tête dans les nuages pendant l'entraînement-et par nuage c'est-à-dire Mr Cassidy- et c'est ainsi qu'arriva l'incident. La voyant souffrir horriblement à la cheville, August accourut vers elle et alerta le professeur d'EPS. Ce dernier demanda alors au jeune homme de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Son ami la prit donc dans ses bras et l'y emporta rapidement. Dès qu'Emma fut prise aux soins de l'infirmière, elle le remercia et August dut prendre congé. Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, elle était dans un lit avec une attelle au pied et contemplait tristement le plafond. Pourquoi s'accrochait-elle à lui alors que c'était perdu d'avance ? C'était son prof'. Elle avait 17 ans et lui, plus de la vingtaine. C'est alors qu'une voix masculine attira son attention :

« -J'ai appris qu'une de mes élèves avait eu un accident en sport. Je viens aux nouvelles. Je suis son professeur principal. Mr Cassidy.

-Bonjour, monsieur Cassidy. C'est gentil à vous dis donc, la salua l'infirmière.

-Je prends très à cœur mon travail. J'aimerai savoir si elle peut reprendre les cours ou non, que j'informe ses professeurs d'aujourd'hui en fonction.

-Emma a eu une grosse entorse à la cheville donc il est préférable qu'elle ne bouge pas beaucoup aujourd'hui. Elle doit aller voir un médecin et probablement se reposer 2-3 jours chez elle. J'ai contacté ces parents et ils iront la chercher à 17h30.

-Bien, merci. Est-ce possible d'aller la voir 5 minutes ? questionna-t-il.

-Oui, bien sûr. Derrière le rideau. Elle est installée sur un des lits à votre droite, informa-t-elle.

-Merci »

Emma ne sut que faire, à part fermer les yeux. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

Neal rentra dans le dortoir de l'infirmerie et réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'Emma dans la pièce. Il entendit l'infirmière derrière le rideau en train de s'occuper de la paperasse à son bureau. Il devait être prudent. L'enseignant s'engagea le cœur battant vers le lit de la lycéenne. Il scruta l'attelle avec inquiétude puis s'assit sur la chaise juste à côté d'elle. Elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait pâle. L'homme brun prit son courage à deux mains pour lui parler et surtout pour trouver une bonne raison d'être là plutôt que dans la salle des professeurs.

« -Emma », murmura-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et le fixa sans comprendre.

«-J'ai appris. Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Neal.

-Ça peut aller… J'ai connu mieux, admit l'adolescente.

-Comment t'es-tu fait cette entorse ? questionna-t-il en souriant, amusé par sa remarque.

-J'ai raté une barrière. Ma jambe n'était pas assez haute pour passer au-dessus donc… voilà.

-C'est tout de même dangereux sur du bitume.

-Ce n'était pas du bitume, mais un grand parterre semi-rigide prévu pour les parcours d'athlé, monsieur.

-Je vois. Cela ne change pas mon opinion pour autant », décréta Neal, la mine sérieuse.

Emma Swan l'observait d'un air surpris alors que lui était en quelque sorte rassuré. Il avait imaginé le pire quand il avait appris par l'intermédiaire d'un élève. Inconsciemment, il prit sa main avec douceur. La blonde se figea, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Neal réalisa son geste que quelques secondes plus tard et rompit alors le contact pourtant si agréable.

« -Prends soin de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les cours, j'en informerai tes autres professeurs et tes amis pourront te passer leurs cours. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva, fit un signe de tête hésitant et quitta le dortoir d'un air soucieux. Après son départ, Emma scruta le plafond et fut incrédule par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avait-elle rêvé ? Non… elle se souvenait de son embarras quand il avait retiré sa main et que sur de bonnes paroles, il était parti d'un air préoccupé. Ce pouvait-il ? Non… Bon sang… Elle était complètement perdue. L'incident dans la classe et ça… C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle l'aimait encore plus et qu'il était difficile de faire une croix dessus…

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard…_

Emma se rongeait un ongle à la cafétéria en scrutant au loin la personne qui hantait ses pensées. Depuis ces évènements, il n'eut plus rien et la jeune fille s'interrogeait toujours.

« -Allo, ici la terre ? Emma ? EMMA ! lança August à côté de cette dernière.

-Quoi ! répondit la blonde, sursautant légèrement avant de le regarder.

-Ma parole, tu étais sur quelle planète ?

-Oh, sur la planète Cassidy ! informa Ruby fine observatrice en fixant la tablée des professeurs.

-Ah, marmonna August, sous peu mis dans la confidence.

-Bah quoi ? Tu as perdu ta langue?

-Non, je ne sais pas quoi dire c'est tout.

-Et bien moi, si. Qu'est-ce qui te mine, copine ?

-Vous allez trouver ça idiot…

-Dit toujours.

-Je pense… Non, j'ai la sensation qu'il ressent vraiment quelque chose pour moi, confia Emma, agitée.

-Bah voyons ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? lâcha August en mâchant un bout de viande.

-Je n'ai pas eu de sanction lors de ma colle. Je ne lui ai pas fait d'excuse et il a dit qu'il mentirait à ce sujet à son supérieur. Il ne m'a pas crié ni envoyé en étude quand j'ai dormi pendant son cours et… il est allé me voir à l'infirmerie quand j'ai eu mon entorse. Il… Il a pris ma main brièvement, chuchota-t-elle, tout embarrassée.

-Quoi ?! s'étouffa son ami et prit un verre d'eau.

-Rhoo, ne sois pas choqué ! Ce n'est rien. Bon sang, Emma ! Pourquoi m'as-tu omis ces détails ? La sanction, les excuses, la visite surprise à l'infirmerie ! Cela change tout ! s'exclama Ruby, assise face à elle.

-Ah oui ? s'enquit son amie, paumée.

-Carrément ! grommela son voisin.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Il ressent quelque chose pour toi. L'attention qu'il a pour toi, nous n'en avons qu'un quart. Toi c'est tout le reste, reconnut Ruby après réflexion.

-C'est faux. Il est juste gentil et prévenant. Il prend très au sérieux son travail puis je trouve qu'il est assez distant avec moi. Au contraire, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus proche avec vous. Il était même gêné d'avoir posé sa main sur la mienne.

\- Il prend de la distance avec toi parce qu'il est très attiré par toi et qu'il ne peut pas avoir une quelconque relation avec toi. C'est interdit déjà parce que tu es mineure et que c'est ton professeur donc voilà, murmura sa meilleure amie.

-Ne me dis pas ça. Ne me fais pas croire cela.

-Si ça te préoccupe tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à aller chercher la vérité.

-Aller le voir ? Non, non… je n'y arriverais pas.

-Alors ça te minera encore pendant… 7 mois ? Et tu devras faire avec, intervint August, songeur.

-Regarde ce qu'il a fait pour toi. Il a été jusqu'à mentir au proviseur. Cela cache forcément quelque chose… Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point votre confrontation de la dernière fois l'avait contrarié, avoua la jeune fille brune.

-C'est vrai ? s'enquit Emma, le cœur battant.

-Oui »

Face à ces arguments de taille, elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Emma ne tiendrait pas 7 mois. Ne pas mettre fin aux doutes la tuait. C'est pourquoi en fin de journée aujourd'hui, elle passa dans toutes les salles que Neal Cassidy faisait afin de le retrouver. La lycéenne allait perdre courage en allant au premier étage d'un bâtiment quand elle le vit alors sortir d'une salle non loin d'elle, les bras bien chargés. Elle se dirigea à sa rencontre quand un téléphone sonna, l'interrompant dans son élan. L'homme brun se dépêcha de sortir d'une main son portable de sa poche et quand il vit le nom de son contact, il se mit à sourire. Emma se figea. Il prit l'appel.

« -Hey, salut toi ! »

La jeune fille recula et reçut comme un coup de poignard au cœur. Il y avait tant de douceur dans sa voix. C'était forcément une fille.

« -Oui, je n'ai pas oublié demain…

-Aurait-il une petite amie ? Me serais-je fait des idées encore ? songea-t-elle, glacée par cette nouvelle.

-On se retrouve à la bibliothèque municipale?... Oui… Comme promis, on se fera ce restaurant. J'arriverai vers 11h30 ?... Ça marche. Bye… »

Il raccrocha et soudain, Emma prit la fuite de peur d'être prise en flagrant délit. En entendant du bruit, Neal releva les yeux et scruta le couloir. Rien. Il avait dû rêver.

 _A suivre..._


	5. 5ème partie

**Et la suite pour ma chère EvilNanaty! :). Tes reviews me donnent le sourire. Deux en l'espace de deux jours, je me sens privilégier :3. Et tout ce que j'ai à te dire au sujet de ta question c'est... BINGO! xD. Bonne lecture! ;)**

* * *

5ème partie :

Emma voulait être sûre avant de tirer des conclusions, surtout avec tous les signes contradictoires qu'elle avait eus avec Neal Cassidy. Soit il avait une copine soit il voyait quelqu'un d'autre de son entourage et par conséquent, la théorie sur le fait qu'il serait intéressé à elle autrement qu'en tant qu'élève serait peut-être plausible.

C'est pourquoi le lendemain matin - c'était un samedi, elle tanna son père et sa mère pour qu'ils puissent l'emmener à la bibliothèque municipale non loin de chez eux - parce que c'était là qu'il serait, l'autre étant à plus de 50km. Emma prétexta n'y avoir jamais mis les pieds et qu'elle aimerait bien voir les livres qu'elle pourrait y trouver. Ces parents ne purent lui refuser vu le speech qu'elle leur faisait. Ravie, elle les embrassa et ils prirent la route ensemble quelques minutes plus tard. Il était 11h20 quand ses parents la déposèrent devant l'entrée. Ils décidèrent d'aller faire des courses et un peu de shopping pendant qu'elle visitait la bibliothèque. Ils promirent d'aller la récupérer dans une heure. Emma acquiesça et les rassura en évoquant son portable. Ils reprirent donc la route et Emma prit son courage à deux mains avant d'aller dans cette grande bibliothèque. Quand l'adolescente blonde y entra, elle fut impressionnée par le décor et la hauteur des lieux. Elle vagabonda ici et là tranquillement puis arriva à l'entrée principale de la bibliothèque. Elle circula dans la grande salle bordée de nombreuses rangées de livres, fort bien alignés d'ailleurs. Sur sa droite, elle vit un grand accueil et reconnut la silhouette de son prof' en train de parler à une jeune femme brune à ses côtés. Elle était si belle en comparaison à elle. Emma se dirigea vers une étagère où des livres de poésie étaient apposés. Elle était assez proche d'eux et cela lui permettait d'entendre la discussion. De dos, il ne pouvait pas la reconnaître de toute façon.

« -Alors… il te plaît ce travail ? s'enquit Neal Cassidy à son amie mystérieuse.

-J'adore. Ton père a eu raison de m'y pousser.

-Je le sais. Tu aimes la lecture, Belle. Tu es faite pour travailler dans un endroit comme celui-là.

-C'est gentil, Neal. »

Emma guetta d'un œil la scène et vit que la brune avait posé une main sur son avant-bras avec tendresse. Belle remarqua alors que la jeune fille les observer. Elle était quelque peu intriguée puis reporta son attention sur Neal.

« -Je suis tellement heureuse si tu savais. Avec tout ça ! Quand j'y repense… Je n'en reviens pas. On va se marier ! » reprit Belle en souriant à son compagnon.

Emma se figea en tenant un livre. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Sa main trembla et elle lâcha le livre. Le bruit du bouquin au sol attira l'attention de Belle et de Neal. La lycéenne s'abaissa pour le récupérer et le remit sans se retourner. Elle sentait leurs regards posés sur elle.

« -Faite qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas », supplia-t-elle intérieurement en faisant mine d'être plongée dans le titre des ouvrages et se dirigeant vers une autre étagère, deux rangs plus loin.

Neal avait la gorge nouée. Il reconnaîtrait Emma Swan entre mille. Que faisait-elle ici ? Belle le scruta avec attention.

« -Tu connais cette jeune fille ? l'interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

-Oui. Une élève au lycée.

-Elle nous écoutait. Je l'ai remarqué tout de suite. Elle est mignonne... Peut-être qu'elle a le béguin pour toi ?

-Pardon ? balbutia-t-il, nerveux.

-Bah dis donc… tu dois avoir du succès au lycée », ajouta-t-elle d'un air réfléchi, ne prêtant pas attention à ce que Neal venait de lui dire.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, grisonnant et marchant avec une canne, vint à eux.

« -Bonjour, Belle ! lança-t-il d'un ton chaleureux.

-Bonjour, mon chéri, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur les lèvres et l'enlaçant tendrement.

-Salut, fils !

-Bonjour, Papa. Euh, vous m'excusez quelques minutes. Je viens de réaliser qu'il fallait que j'emprunte un livre ici.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? s'enquit sa future belle-mère.

-Non, ça ira. »

Neal Cassidy prit le chemin emprunté par la lycéenne plus tôt et la chercha parmi les rangées, se questionnant sur sa présence ici.

Emma s'était réfugiée vers le fond de la bibliothèque et prit un livre au hasard, juste pour tenir quelque chose dans ses mains tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à ce qu'elle avait fini par découvrir au sujet de l'homme qu'elle aime. Il était fiancé à cette jolie brune. Une larme coula alors sur sa joue. L'adolescente n'y arriva pas. La seconde d'après, elle fut prise d'un sanglot silencieux tout en regardant une rangée de livres, une main couvrant sa bouche. Elle avait le cœur gros et la gorge nouée. Maintenant elle savait la vérité…

« -Emma ?

-Pitié, non… Il m'a vue », songea-t-elle, affligée tout en reniflant discrètement.

Emma Swan se retourna en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, l'air vulnérable. Elle ne cacha pas ses larmes quand il fut à un mètre d'elle.

« -Je me disais bien que c'était toi. Que fais… Emma ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, inquiet en voyant son visage baigné de larmes.

-Ce n'est rien, monsieur, assura-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'une main et lâchant un pauvre sourire.

-Emma… je vois bien que ça ne va pas, répondit Neal, accablé de la voir ainsi.

-C'est cette histoire, monsieur, mentit-elle en montrant discrètement le livre qu'elle avait toujours en main et qu'elle cachait précieusement.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. C'est une histoire d'amour assez triste entre une jeune fille et un homme plus âgé. Le genre d'amour impossible vous voyez. Plus la fille eut de gentilles intentions de sa part, plus elle se posait de questions. Elle était amoureuse de lui et jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours pensé que c'était à sens unique vu la réserve qu'il lui témoignait, et pourtant… certains détails ne collaient pas. Alors la jeune fille a voulu en avoir le cœur net et elle finit par apprendre qu'il était fiancé à une autre. Finalement, elle se faisait des idées depuis le début. Il était juste gentil avec elle. Voilà pourquoi je suis triste…, raconta-t-elle, le cœur serré.

-Eh bien, que d'émotions… Je peux voir de quel auteur c'est ? questionna Neal Cassidy, intrigué, en tendant sa main vers elle pour avoir le livre.

-Oh, non », pensa-t-elle, mortifiée.

La lycéenne se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête en lui tendant le livre, sentant la fin du monde venir. Le jeune professeur de mathématiques récupéra le livre et prit connaissance de ce dernier. Il scruta le nom de l'auteur d'un air interdit. Il bloqua même dessus.

« -Euh… Je ne crois pas que Lovecraft fasse dans la romance. Jane Austen oui, mais lui… », murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Emma blêmit à cette remarque et voulut disparaître de la surface de la terre. Neal observa alors la jeune fille complètement abattue et l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Emma évoquait son histoire à elle… à eux. Il était pris entre deux sentiments : la joie et la surprise, mais se garda bien de le montrer. Il voulait être complètement sûr de lui avant de faire tomber le masque.

« -Mmh… je crois que ton histoire n'est pas complète, annonça-t-il après réflexion.

-Vraiment…, balbutia Emma, perdue par ce revirement.

-Oui… il n'y a pas le point de vue de cet homme. Il se trouve qu'il se sentait très proche de la jeune fille au fil des semaines et que du point de vue de sa position, il ne pouvait pas avoir de relation avec elle. C'est pourquoi il était si distant. Quand il a réalisé que ça blessait la jeune fille plus qu'autre chose, il a décidé d'être moins radical. Par ailleurs, il s'avérait que les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour elle étaient plus forts qu'il ne le réalisait et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet à son sujet. Pas un jour, il ne cessa de poser les yeux sur elle. Il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence. Il était aussi amoureux, mais il ne pouvait le montrer.

-Il sait… mais ça n'a pas de sens ! pensa-t-elle.

-Il s'est engagé avec quelqu'un. Pourquoi donc serait-il amoureux de la jeune fille ? » déclara Emma, en repensant à l'échange de tout à l'heure.

Neal songea à sa discussion avec Belle quand Emma les avait épiés.

« -Ce que la jeune fille ne sait pas, c'est que la jeune femme brune qu'elle a vue avec lui n'était autre que sa future belle-mère. Elle va se marier avec son père et non avec lui, révéla-t-il en contemplant la jolie blonde.

-C'était un malentendu…

-Il l'apprécie beaucoup, mais ça s'arrête là. Il y a qu'une personne qui compte pour lui », confessa l'homme brun.

Emma Swan releva la tête et contempla ce dernier avec un regard différent. Elle n'était pas encore prête à briser ce dialogue et a employé le pronom « je » pour se désigner dans cette histoire.

« -Dis comme ça… elle se sent très bête. Elle ne voulait pourtant pas avoir d'a priori », livra la lycéenne à Neal.

Celui-ci sourit tendrement et ne dit rien.

« -Est-ce qu'elle peut donc espérer être avec lui, même s'ils savent tous les deux que c'est interdit, que ce sera compliqué ? demanda Emma avec anxiété.

-Oui, chuchota son professeur.

-Elle veut…Non. J'ai besoin d'une preuve, lâcha-t-elle, abandonnant les faux-semblants.

-Une preuve ?

-Que ce n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination », admit l'adolescente avec sincérité.

Neal fixa les alentours et personne ne fut dans le coin.

« -D'accord… Je vais te donner cette preuve », souffla celui-ci d'un ton nerveux.

Il réduit ce qui lui restait de distance avec elle. Il pouvait à présent voir de très près ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Cette approche troubla fortement Emma.

« -Donner… ? » commença-t-elle à dire puis les mots moururent.

Du bout des doigts, Neal effleura la joue gauche de l'élue de son cœur. Son rythme cardiaque était nettement plus élevé quand il osa franchir cette barrière interdite. Sa main libre prit en coupe le visage d'Emma et il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur et lenteur. La jeune fille tint à deux mains les pans de son t-shirt face à l'intensité magique de ce baiser. Malheureusement, il ne dura pas. Neal décida de l'interrompre. Il s'était légèrement écarté et tentait de reprendre un souffle plus régulier face à la violence de leurs sentiments. Emma, quant à elle, cherchait à reprendre ses esprits. Elle était partie loin loin… Mon dieu, ce premier baiser était merveilleux et plein de promesses futures. Son professeur scruta alors sa montre et pesta ce qui surprit sa jeune compagne. Il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

« -On m'attend…

-D'accord…  
-Email ? l'interrogea-t-il du regard.

-Email », acquiesça-t-elle, le cœur battant.

Il garda le livre et la contempla quelques secondes avec tendresse en reculant puis finit par se retourner pour aller rejoindre son père et Belle à l'accueil.

Emma n'était pas triste. Elle savait qu'elle le reverrait de toute façon. Rien ne pourrait gâcher le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Il l'aimait, c'était tout ce qu'il comptait. Comment allaient-ils faire à l'avenir? Elle l'ignorait, mais ils trouveront ensemble. Pour l'heure, elle avait juste hâte de pouvoir lui parler par mail dans la journée. C'est donc le cœur léger à présent qu'elle se promena dans la bibliothèque.

* * *

 _Deux heures plus tard…_

Après un retour à la maison et un repas rapide en famille, Emma se rua dans sa chambre pour aller sur son ordinateur portable. En se connectant sur sa boite mail, elle réalisa qu'il lui avait déjà envoyé un message. Elle cliqua sur le lien et c'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'elle découvrit un numéro de portable. Le sien. Il avait accompagné ce numéro d'un : _En espérant que tu as des SMS illimités…_

Emma enregistra le numéro dans ses contacts sous les initiales « N.C » et le rassura par un SMS en lui confirmant qu'elle les avait bien illimités grâce à son forfait « jeune ».

 _J'aimerai te revoir avant le cours de lundi. Tu penses que c'est possible ? Il y a tellement de choses dont on doit parler…_ \- N.C.

 _Oui. De temps en temps, je fais mes devoirs le weekend chez Ruby. Je peux dire à mes parents que je passerais l'après-midi chez elle. Ruby pourra me couvrir. De toute façon, j'ai effectivement des exercices à faire notamment en maths…_ \- Emma.

 _Prends donc tes devoirs avec toi. Je serai ravi de t'aider_ – N.C.

 _Comme un prof' particulier ? Dois-je me sentir privilégier ?_ – Emma.

 _Oui… Non… Je ne veux pas faire de favoritisme, Emma._ – N.C.

 _Je ne faisais que plaisanter. Je ne suis pas du genre à me vanter…_ – Emma.

 _Je vois, pas facile de reconnaître ça par sms. Alors… demain 13h30 ?_ – N.C.

 _Oui. Où ça ?_ – Emma.

 _Pas à l'école ni devant chez ton amie en tout cas. Il faut que ce soit un lieu neutre où les gens passent inaperçus._ – N.C.

 _Il y a le parc des promenades à l'extrémité de la ville ?_ – Emma.

 _Bon choix. Tu sauras y aller par tes propres moyens ?_ – N.C.

 _Oui…_ \- Emma.

 _Emma ?_ – N.C.

 _Oui ?_ – Emma.

 _Tu me fais confiance ?_ – N.C.

 _Oui._ – Emma.

 _J'ai une voiture et j'aimerai t'emmener quelque part où on pourra discuter tous les deux. Je connais un endroit plutôt calme où il y a un lac, mais il est à 10 km de Storybrooke. Il y a quelques promeneurs, coureurs et randonneurs habitués qui font un circuit là-bas. Ils connaissent mon père, car il loue un chalet à cet endroit pendant les vacances d'été. Nous aurons l'occasion de les croiser sur le chemin. Nous ne serons pas vraiment seuls… Et en même temps, on n'aura pas à se cacher là-bas vu qu'ils ne savent rien à notre sujet._ – N.C.

 _Je suis d'accord. Là-bas nous pourrons parler sans crainte qu'on nous reconnaisse et savoir que nous ne sommes pas vraiment seuls ne me stressera pas._ – Emma.

 _Jamais ne ferait quoi que ce soit qui pourrait te déplaire. J'ai beaucoup de principes et tu les découvriras demain._ – N.C.

 _Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas. C'est que… je ne me suis jamais retrouvée… enfin… je ne suis jamais sortie… C'est assez gênant…_ – Emma.

 _Oh, Emma… On doit parler demain de ça…_ – N.C.

 _Oh. C'est un problème ?_ – Emma.

 _Non. Je t'expliquerais. En attendant, j'aimerai en savoir plus sur toi. Ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes. J'aimerai connaître davantage Emma Swan._ – N.C.

Sur ce message apaisant, ils discutèrent longuement par texto de leurs loisirs, de leurs sorties et de leurs voyages. Ils réalisèrent avoir déjà quelque point en commun. De plus, Emma sut enfin comment son charmant professeur s'appeler. Neal. Ce prénom lui correspondait tellement bien. Elle avait hâte d'être à demain.

Pour l'heure, elle contacta sa meilleure amie pour la mettre au parfum. Bien évidemment, Ruby accepta de lui venir en aide. Puis la blonde décida d'informer ses parents de son projet pour demain. Ne se doutant de rien, ils donnèrent leur aval.

* * *

Le lendemain, Emma était en retard. Il était 13h40 que Neal s'inquiéter déjà, adossé à la portière de sa voiture. Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Pourtant elle lui avait envoyé un message à 13h20 pour confirmer qu'elle partait. Se pourrait-il qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ? Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, soucieux de son absence. C'est alors qu'une adolescente blonde, essoufflée, habillée d'un manteau épais, d'un jean gris avec des genouillères de protection et des rollers aux pieds, se dirigea vers le parking en regardant partout. Elle vit Neal non loin d'elle et soupira de soulagement. Il était là. Elle s'élança vers lui en souriant. Se sentant épié, il chercha du regard la source puis il la reconnut. L'homme brun répondit à son sourire, c'était décidément contagieux. Elle ne voyait que lui, mais manque de chance, au dernier moment, un des rollers dévia pendant cet instant d'inattention. Emma était sur le point de tomber aux pieds de son professeur, que ce dernier la rattrapa de justesse. Quelle honte…

« -Emma ! Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il, inquiet, un bras autour de sa taille.

-Oui…oui, murmura-t-elle, le souffle court, les mains agrippées à son manteau marron.

-Tu as pris des rollers ? Sérieusement ? Tu viens de te remettre à peine d'une entorse. En plus ce n'est plus un temps pour en faire.

-C'était le moyen… le plus rapide. J'étais… déjà en… retard à cause… de ma mère. Au dernier moment, elle m'a… demandé de faire la vaisselle… Quand j'ai vu l'heure, je savais qu'à pied… je serais plus en retard que maintenant », annonça-t-elle en se redressant pour garder l'équilibre.

Elle se mit à rougir quand elle réalisa la façon dont elle se tenait à lui. La jeune fille pouvait également sentir son bras autour d'elle.

« -Tu as pris des chaussures ? questionna-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Des ballerines. Elles sont dans mon sac. Il est caché sous mon manteau. Il a plu un peu au moment où je suis partie, informa-t-elle.

-D'accord… Viens t'asseoir »

Il ouvrit la portière côté conducteur et l'aida à prendre place. Neal se contenta de lui enlever les rollers pendant qu'elle retira son manteau pour récupérer son sac. Elle jeta son manteau sur la place à côté et se défit du sac. Quand elle le mit devant elle, Emma remarqua que Neal l'observait silencieusement. Était-ce de l'admiration ? Soudain, une famille passa à côté d'eux et vit la scène avec attendrissement.

« -Voilà comment un frère se comporte avec sa sœur ! Tu devrais faire de même Nicholas », lâcha la maman à son fils avant de se diriger vers une voiture.

Neal et Emma froncèrent des sourcils et réalisèrent qu'ils eurent la même réaction ce qui les fit rire tout bas. Il murmura pour lui-même :

« -Mauvaise déduction… ».

Elle enleva ses chaussures du sac et le referma. À peine le fit-elle, que son chevalier servant lui mettait ses ballerines avec précaution, ne lui laissant pas le choix. Emma le scruta à la fois avec surprise et tendresse. Il remarqua son regard et d'un air gêné, il se détourna. Neal prit les rollers et les rangea derrière avec le sac.

« -Nous y allons ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Oui », répondit-elle, soudain timide.

Emma se releva et fit le tour de la voiture grise puis s'installa côté passager, à côté de lui. Elle s'attacha et mit son manteau sur elle. Dès qu'elle fut prête, il démarra et quitta le parking. Il prit une direction et se concentra sur la route. L'adolescente l'observa avec attention. Il passait des vitesses avec agilité et aisance. Par ailleurs, elle reconnut avoir une fascination pour ces mains sur le volant. Comme elle aimerait être le volant… Ses joues se colorèrent à cette pensée. Bon sang, elle était choquée. Elle détourna la tête. La jolie blonde devait arrêter de songer à ce genre de choses. Ce n'était pas possible du moins pour l'instant. Elle devait calmer ses ardeurs.

« -Emma…

-Mmh…, lança-t-elle d'un air distrait.

-Pas curieuse de savoir dans quelle ville on va ?

-Es-tu un serial killer? » répliqua-t-elle à la place.

Cette remarque eut le don de le rendre soucieux. Il semblait même contrarié.

« -Non. Mais tu as le droit d'y penser. Après tout, tu ne me connais pas tant que ça, admit Neal Cassidy.

-Je te fais confiance. Tu ne me mens pas.

-Emma… Tu es si naïve. Les hommes peuvent faire croire n'importe quoi pour arriver à leur fin.

-Je sais, mais je ne suis pas comme ça. J'ai la capacité de savoir si quelqu'un me ment ou pas, répliqua l'adolescente, d'un air fier.

-Vraiment ? Comme un super-pouvoir ?

-C'est vrai ! Surtout quand je suis très prudente. Teste-moi. Je te pose des questions et à toi de me dire la vérité ou non.

-Ok, on va voir ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses. Tes yeux, tes cheveux, tes lèvres, ton sourire, ton courage, ton sens de l'amitié et ta gentillesse.

-Tout ce que tu dis est vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas chez moi ?

-Ton entêtement et ta froideur.

-Ok… Tu sais que tu peux me mentir aussi ? lâcha-t-elle tristement.

-Emma, je ne suis pas parfait non plus, tu sais… Pose-moi encore deux autres questions.

-Est-ce que tu me vois comme une femme ?

-Non, répondit-il d'un ton tendu.

-C'est un mensonge ça. J'ai même senti ton hésitation.

-Je suis très partagé à ce sujet. Tu es lycéenne, tu es mineure, mais d'un autre côté, tu…

-Neal… »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés, car son compagnon emprunta un sentier boisé et se gara sur un côté. Au loin, elle voyait quelque chalet et un lac juste à 500 mètres d'eux.

« -Tu es celle qui est proche de mon idéal féminin. Tu es ma femme idéale sauf que…

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne l'es pas encore, mais j'ai vraiment envie de la découvrir un jour. Cet écart d'âge me tue si tu savais. Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas rencontré un ou deux ans plus tard ? Les choses seraient plus faciles.

-Oh… Tu regrettes ?

-Mon seul regret c'est de ne pas pouvoir t'avoir et t'aimer librement à cause de nos âges, de notre condition.

-Qu'est-ce qui te pose un problème au fond ?

-Cette année va être un enfer et je sais que tu serais prête à m'attendre. Mais j'ai peur de fermer toutes les possibilités qu'il peut y avoir autour de toi à cause de moi.

 _A suivre..._


	6. 6ème partie

**EvilNanaty : Merci pour tes review! :3 *hug*. Je poste la suite parce que tu me motives. Je sais au moins que ça te plaît et ça me rassure :). Les autres lecteurs timides devraient te remercier lol, parce que sans toi, je pense que j'aurais finalement lâcher l'affaire ici :(. Donc merci d'être fidèle au rendez-vous, ça me fait très plaisir :).**

 **Voici la suite du dialogue entre nos chouchous SF :). Le dénouement se fait ici. Eh oui, c'est déjà la fin. Que va-t-il donc se passer? La réponse est dans cette suite.**

 **PS : Je pars du principe ici que Storybrooke est une ville à côté de Vancouver :).  
**

* * *

6ème partie :

-Je ne peux pas contrôler ces sentiments. Je suis le genre de fille sérieuse de toute façon. Je ne cherche pas à faire la fête tous les soirs et à sortir avec des garçons juste comme ça se fait couramment au lycée. C'est avec toi que je veux être, annonça-t-elle.  
-Tu m'as… clairement dit hier que je serais… le premier ? questionna-t-il, en passant une main sur sa nuque.  
-Oui. Cela te fait peur ?  
-Non, mais je ne veux pas que tu regrettes par la suite. Moi aussi je suis le genre de gars sérieux. Je ne cherche pas une histoire sans lendemain. Quand je tiens à quelqu'un, je n'ai pas envie de la perdre. J'envisage des projets d'avenir.  
-Tant mieux, ça me va », lui avoua Emma avec douceur.

Neal tendit sa main et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

« -Ne me laisse pas, attends-moi, souffla-t-elle, le cœur serré.  
-Emma… je ne te lâcherai jamais sauf si tu en as marre de moi, confia-t-il.  
-Jamais »

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa par surprise. La réaction de Neal fut de la tenir éloigner de lui.

« -Sortons et marchons, s'il te plaît », murmura-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

La jeune fille comprit et s'écarta. Finalement, il n'eut pas d'autre question pour assurer qu'elle disait vrai sur son super-pouvoir. Elle se détacha et sortit du véhicule avec son manteau à la main. Elle enfila celui-ci et attendit son amoureux. Quand il ferma la voiture, il vint la rejoindre et le couple emprunta le chemin juste à côté.

« -Emma, sache que ça ne me plaît pas de mentir à tes parents. C'est bien un de mes premiers principes, lui avoua-t-il en marchant à ses côtés, les mains dans son dos.  
-Au moins, tu es franc. Tu te sens coupable, reconnut l'adolescente en le suivant.  
-Mais si j'y vais à l'encontre c'est parce qu'il fallait qu'on se parle et leur dire la vérité à l'heure actuelle… cela prendrait des proportions énormes.  
-Je sais…  
-Emma, il y a des choses que je ne pourrais pas te promettre pour l'instant dans notre relation.  
-Quelles sont-elles ?  
-Nos rendez-vous seront rares. Si on peut une fois par mois, ce serait génial, mais après ça pourrait être plus long qu'on puisse l'imaginer. Ensuite, je ne pourrais pas sortir directement avec toi.  
-Que veux-tu dire ?  
-On ne pourra pas tout le temps venir ici pour se cacher. T'inviter au restaurant ou au cinéma est possible, mais… je ne serais jamais à tes côtés.  
-Oh… d'accord. Quoi d'autre ? questionna-t-elle, en accusant le coup face à ses révélations.  
-Nous devons être prudents. Au lycée, je suis ton professeur et je te traiterai comme n'importe lequel de mes élèves. Il n'y a pas de favoritisme, ni de…  
-Alors évite de trop me regarder en classe et de faire des choses comme venir me voir à l'infirmerie parce que tu es inquiet. Ruby et August ne sont pas dupes. Tu te préoccupes plus de moi que des autres.  
-Je vois. Ils savent à cause de ça ?  
-Non, je ne pouvais pas le garder pour moi. Ils sauront garder le secret.  
-Ok… je prends note de tes remarques, murmura-t-il avec sérieux.  
-Tu devrais avoir autant d'attention pour tout le monde que pour moi, partager plus de choses avec tes autres élèves, c'est comme ça qu'on ne se doutera de rien. Par ailleurs, rends visite à d'autres élèves à l'infirmerie sinon l'infirmière pourrait avoir des suppositions notamment : pourquoi moi, et pas d'autres ?  
\- Tu as raison. Tu es très perspicace.  
-Merci. Je suis contente…, répondit-elle en rougissant.  
-De quoi ?  
-Tu prends mes conseils en considération et tu vas même les suivre.  
-Nous sommes dans le même bateau, Emma, assura Neal en lui souriant tendrement.  
-Oui…  
-Donc je fais attention à ce que tu ressens.  
-Ensuite ?  
-Tu n'as pas de journal intime ? demanda-t-il, préoccupé.  
-Non.  
-Ok, donc il faudra être prudent pour les SMS. Tes parents sont du genre à regarder les messages sur ton portable ?  
-Euh non. Je ne pense pas que ça leur viendrait à l'esprit.  
\- Par sécurité…  
-Tu veux que je les efface ? Comment dois-je tenir le coup alors ? J'ai besoin de relire tes messages pour me donner de la force chaque jour, chaque semaine, chaque mois, s'écria Emma, le cœur gros.  
-Tes parents n'ont pas accès à ta boite mail alors… tu en auras des messages de moi, tout à loisir, lui promit son compagnon en serrant brièvement sa main.  
-Mmh… C'est un deal ?  
-Oui, un deal, affirma celui-ci avec un sourire amusé.  
-Sinon, autre chose que je dois savoir ?  
-Ne tente aucune approche avec moi à l'école. Ne fais aucun geste qui serait susceptible de nous trahir.  
-Bien… Tu es sûr de vouloir être avec moi ? Toutes ces restrictions…, commença-t-elle à marmonner, peinée.  
-… sont là pour une bonne raison. Si on se trahit, on nous séparera. Cela pourrait même entacher notre réputation. Il y a toujours des préjugés », coupa-t-il avec sérieux.

Neal la guida vers un banc en bois face au lac. Au même moment, deux coureurs passèrent à côté et continuèrent leur route sur le sentier. Les deux jeunes gens prirent place.

« -Emma, je reste un homme. Mais même en dehors du lycée, je vais me retenir de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser alors que j'en ai très envie, et ce, depuis hier… je ne dis pas que par moment je ne me laisserai pas aller, mais la plupart du temps, je me contiendrais. J'aimerai que tu m'y aides.  
-Neal…  
-Tu es mineure, Emma. Même si la majorité sexuelle est de 16 ans, je m'en fiche.  
-Tu veux protéger mon honneur et ma vertu en fait ?  
-Non, nia-t-il tout en fixant le lac, contrarié d'être percé à jour.  
-Menteur. Tu es si adorable. Très gentleman. Ma mère t'adorera tout de suite, mon père c'est différent…, annonça Emma d'un air contrit, en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de son voisin.  
-Mmh… Nous n'y sommes pas encore… Euh… voilà en gros ce que je voulais te dire. Bien sûr, il y a une promesse que je peux tenir et qui ne changera pas, certifia-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.  
-Laquelle ? » souffla l'adolescente en se rapprochant doucement de lui.

Son professeur se pencha alors pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« -À la fin du lycée, après l'obtention du bac, nous pourrons commencer nos projets à deux et ceux, sans se cacher. D'ailleurs… tu veux continuer tes études ?  
-Oui, j'ai envie d'aller à l'université de Seattle. Je veux changer d'air.  
-Storybrooke et Vancouver te semblent trop étriqués ?  
-Non. C'est juste que… nouveau lieu, nouvelle vie… avec toi. Et toi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas… je ne remplace le professeur Dwarf que cette année. Je serai envoyé autre part l'année prochaine, prévint-il.  
-Tu ne sais pas où ?  
-Je peux faire 3 vœux. Je choisirais autour de Seattle et Seattle même, mais je n'aurais la réponse que fin juin.  
-D'accord…  
-En attendant, on doit faire au jour le jour, ne pas perdre de vue nos priorités afin de pouvoir réaliser notre seul et unique souhait, exposa son professeur.  
-Pouvoir être ensemble à la rentrée prochaine », répondit-elle.

Il acquiesça puis entrelaça sa main à la sienne. Le couple resta quelques minutes ainsi avant de se séparer. Il passa ensuite le reste de l'après-midi à discuter, à se balader et à travailler en totale harmonie.

* * *

Les choses se passèrent exactement comme il avait été convenu… Grâce au soutien moral de ses amis, de son amoureux à distance et à leur marque d'affection pendant leur rare sortie, ce couple des plus imprévus ne s'aima que plus fort.

Il eut la réunion des parents-professeurs à trois reprises auquel Emma se fit petite, mais fut également rassurée par l'appréciation générale, les cours et les soutiens en maths en veux-tu en voilà, les vacances scolaires en grande partie avec sa famille et les épreuves blanches en compagnie de ses deux amis. Les semaines et les mois s'écoulèrent et enfin, le couple compta les jours qui leur restaient avant d'être ensemble au grand jour. Cependant, Emma était très préoccupée par le bac et par la dernière nouvelle de son compagnon. Neal ne pourrait être présent le jour des épreuves du bac, car il savait enfin où il allait travailler à la rentrée et il devait préparer son déménagement. Il était envoyé à Seattle ce qui était un double stress pour la lycéenne. Emma avait peur d'échouer, peur ne pas pouvoir aller à l'université de Seattle, peur de ne pas être avec lui l'année suivante. Bien évidemment, la veille du début des épreuves, il tenta de la rassurer. C'était une bonne élève. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Le principal défaut d'Emma Swan c'était de manquer de confiance en elle.

Et donc le jour du bac à 8h, la jeune fille blonde contemplait sa copie et écoutait d'une oreille discrète les dernières instructions concernant les épreuves au Bac avant que les sujets de philosophie ne soient distribués.

Cette première journée s'écoula lentement... et les épreuves des trois jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse folle bien que dans une tension extrême. Emma, Ruby et August étaient très soucieux du résultat. Il avait tout des incertitudes sur certaines questions dans certaines matières et pensait avoir fait un hors sujet. Ce n'est que 9 jours plus tard, le cœur battant, qu'ils eurent la réponse et c'est les larmes aux yeux que le trio se prit dans leurs bras. Ils avaient réussi. Il n'y avait plus de tension et de peur. Ils étaient soulagés. Leur entourage qui les avait accompagnés les félicita de concert, heureux pour eux. Suite à cette bonne nouvelle, leurs parents proposèrent d'aller au restaurant ensemble et c'est avec une grande joie que les bacheliers acceptèrent. En suivant la troupe, Emma sortit son portable discrètement et se mit à taper rapidement un message :

 _Je l'ai._ – E.

Elle allait ranger son portable quand il vibra. La blonde lut alors le SMS.  
 _  
Je le savais. Tu es une battante. Je suis si fier de toi._ – N.C.

 _On va fêter ça au restaurant avec ma famille et celles d'August et de Ruby. Ensuite, il ne restera plus qu'à trouver un logement étudiant à Seattle. On pensait faire coloc', Ruby et moi. Je pense qu'on s'installera fin août. Je te tiens au courant._ – E.

 _Ok. Dis-moi quand tu seras sur place. J'ai hâte de te revoir, de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser follement… On aura plein de choses à fêter aussi à Seattle_ – N.C.

Emma se mit à rougir comme une pivoine.

 _Remets-moi ça sur mon mail !_ – E.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas… J'ai déjà commencé et j'ai l'intention d'en écrire davantage à ce sujet. Prenez garde, mademoiselle Swan. Maintenant, les choses sérieuses commencent._ – N.C

La jeune fille sourit d'un air amusé à cette remarque puis effaça les SMS avant de rattraper le groupe devant elle.

* * *

 _Résidence universitaire de Seattle - Un mois et trois semaines plus tard…_

Les parents du trio inséparable préparèrent les déménagements le même jour. Les amis avaient fait leur choix. Ruby avait opté pour des études dans le droit et plus particulièrement en criminologie. August avait opté pour l'histoire et Emma avait choisi de se spécialiser dans le social. Ils étaient tous en train de décharger les voitures, aidées de leur proche entourage.

« -Tu as intérêt à faire attention avec ton engin de malheur », prévint Marco Booth à son fils August en contemplant la moto noire garée à côté d'eux.

Ce dernier récupéra son dernier carton dans la voiture de son père, au parking de la résidence.

« -Oui, tu me connais Papa. J'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, rassura celui-ci, amusé par son père.  
-Ouais ouais. En entendant, j'aimerai que la prunelle de tes yeux soit autre chose que ça, marmonna-t-il.  
-Et que veux-tu que ce soit ? »

Ruby chargé d'un carton s'approcha de son ami.

« -Ton père parle des études et/ou d'une petite amie, cela va de soi », lâcha Ruby en riant légèrement et laissant la famille Booth déstabilisée.

La brune rentra dans la résidence tandis que sa grand-mère attendait près de la voiture et discutait avec les parents d'Emma. Cette dernière se sentait fébrile tout en scrutant les trois derniers cartons dans le coffre. Il y a une semaine qu'elle avait prévenu Neal qu'elle viendrait aujourd'hui en milieu d'après-midi dans cette résidence-ci et la seule réponse qu'elle eut c'est : Bien. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Avait-il changé d'avis après tout ce temps ? Contrariée et attristée, elle avait décidé de ne plus lui donner de nouvelles. Bizarrement, Neal ne semblait pas s'inquiéter. Elle soupira tristement.

« -Pourquoi ce soupir, Em' ? » murmura une voix familière à son oreille.

La concernée sursauta et le dévisagea avec surprise. Neal était à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches et la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté. Ses parents semblaient ne pas l'avoir encore remarqué. Elle appréhendait cette rencontre…

« -Je ne pensais pas à te voir après ce que tu m'as dit, murmura-t-elle en mettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.  
-Oh, qu'est-ce que tu t'es imaginé…? », souffla-t-il, soucieux.

Neal Cassidy allait tendre sa main vers son visage, mais il s'arrêta, voyant que les parents d'Emma allaient se retourner. Il prit une certaine distance et se dirigea vers eux pour les saluer. L'homme brun laissa une Emma, stupéfaite. Mais que faisait-il ?!

« -Bonjour Mr et Mme Swan. Mme Lucas. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.  
-Ça par exemple, Mr Cassidy ! Le monde est petit ! Vous travaillez à Seattle cette année ? s'enquit Blanche agréablement surprise.  
-Pas si petit que ça…, pensa David d'un air suspicieux alors, en fixant sa fille silencieuse qui les scrutait tous.  
-Oui dans un collège de quartier. Je trouve que c'est une ville assez grande et plaisante. J'aime beaucoup marcher ici, affirma le jeune professeur d'un ton sérieux.  
-Je suis ravie pour vous, déclara Blanche Swan.  
-Je vois que vous êtes en train d'installer ces futurs étudiants dans leur nouvelle résidence. Vous n'avez pas eu trop de difficulté à trouver l'endroit ?  
-Nous avons un GPS, le rassura la grand-mère de Ruby.  
-Nous nous sommes suivis. Enfin c'était plutôt bien indiqué quand même », surenchérit la mère d'Emma.

David se contenta d'acquiescer avec une certaine lassitude. Avait-il de quoi s'inquiéter ? La jolie blonde prit un carton dans les bras et s'avança vers eux, l'air de rien.

« Ma chérie, il te reste combien de cartons dans le coffre ? questionna sa mère.  
-2, se contenta de répondre Emma.  
-Puis-je aider ? proposa Neal en regardant surtout sa belle.  
-Non, mais…, commença à dire David.  
-Ce ne serait pas de refus ! coupa sa femme avec un sourire.  
-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Emma en l'observant avec intérêt.  
-Moi, je n'en peux plus des étages.  
-Bien », soupira David.

Neal et lui prirent les derniers cartons puis fermèrent la marche, suivant Emma. Blanche ferma le coffre et vint rejoindre Granny.

« -Qu'il est charmant ! avoua la femme brune.  
-Si vous voulez mon avis, ce Cassidy n'est pas là par hasard, fit remarquer la vieille dame.  
-Je me doute. J'ai longtemps pensé que ma fille était amoureuse de quelqu'un pendant son année de Terminal, mais elle n'a jamais présenté le moindre garçon. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi…  
-C'est un homme sérieux et poli en tout cas.  
-Oui, c'est pourquoi je ne m'en fais pas. De plus, notre fille a eu 18 ans il y a trois mois et demi. Elle n'est plus au lycée, elle est dans la cour des grands maintenant. Ils ont le droit de s'aimer à présent.  
-Et David ?  
-Il s'y fera »

Emma rentra dans la chambre et commença à ranger certaines choses alors que Ruby faisait de même juste à côté d'elle. Neal et son père posèrent le reste sur son lit et se redressèrent.

« -Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? demanda David Swan à sa fille.  
-Oui, merci beaucoup pour l'aide. Je redescends dans 10 minutes, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. »

Congédiant les deux hommes de sa vie, ils partirent sans rien ajouter. Néanmoins, Neal salua rapidement Ruby d'un signe de tête qu'elle lui répondit puis il regarda avec anxiété sa jolie blonde avant de s'effacer. Son « Bien » semblait l'avoir froissée alors que ce n'était pas l'effet recherché. Pour lui, cela résumait son contentement. Il était si heureux qu'il s'était trituré les méninges toute la semaine pour préparer de futures sorties. Ils avaient tant à rattraper... Neal soupira, se demandant comment changer l'humeur mélancolique de sa Emma.

« -Quelles sont vos intentions au sujet de ma fille ? interrogea le père de cette dernière à son intention.  
-Je ne souhaite que le bonheur de votre fille, Mr Swan », annonça-t-il avec sérieux.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard avec intensité quand Neal fut abordé par l'arrivée d'August et de Marco à l'entrée de la Résidence. Ce dernier serra chaleureusement la main de Neal et son fils fit de même, content de voir le professeur qu'il avait fini par apprécier au fur et à mesure du temps. David Swan ne put en savoir davantage sur le très plausible prétendant de sa fille car Mr Booth lui fit la conversation le temps que son fils unique range le reste de ses affaires. Cette diversion donna un peu de répit à Neal qui sentait que le père d'Emma n'entendait pas encore de cette oreille que lui et sa fille puissent être… ensemble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma descendit les escaliers tout en se faisant rapidement une queue de cheval. C'est alors qu'elle vit au pas de la porte d'entrée son amoureux avec Mr Booth. Se sentant observé, le jeune professeur chercha la personne du regard et l'aperçut. Il s'excusa auprès du vieil homme qui finit par le saluer avant de rejoindre les autres dehors et Neal alla à sa rencontre.

« -Emma… C'est un malentendu. Mon SMS, aussi bref fût-il, indiquait que j'étais heureux de la nouvelle. Comment peux-tu penser que je ne voudrais pas te voir ? Je t'ai promis de nombreuses sorties et c'est pourquoi cette semaine j'ai commencé à planifier pour patienter avant de te revoir.  
-Quoi ? Oh, Neal… Je suis vraiment idiote… Moi qui pensais que tu n'en avais plus rien à faire de moi. Tu ne m'as plus envoyé de SMS par la suite. Je…  
-Je pensais que tu étais occupé. Je t'ai tout de même laissé un long message par mail en milieu de semaine. Tu… Tu ne l'as pas lu ?  
-Non… Je suis désolée. », confia-t-elle, dépitée.

Neal se dirigea vers elle et prit son visage en coupe.

« -Ce n'est pas grave. Parfois les gestes sont plus éloquents », décréta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Sur cette remarque, il l'embrassa avec ferveur et fit durer plus longtemps ce baiser avant de s'écarter légèrement. Cette étreinte des plus savoureuse laissa Emma pantoise. Elle se colla à Neal et mit automatiquement ses mains autour de son cou, se moquant royalement des allers et venues des gens autour d'eux. Ensuite, la jeune fille cacha son visage dans son cou et se mit à rire joyeusement.

« -Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle, attendrie.  
-Allez, notre absence va être suspecte. Faisons les choses en douceur avec tes parents, d'accord ? Je vais leur annoncer mon « faux » départ. On se revoit tout à l'heure, ok ?  
-Oui »

Emma lui sourit tendrement puis le couple se sépara. Il prit une certaine distance. Neal remit ses mains dans ses poches. Sa jeune compagne croisa ses bras contre elle puis tous les deux sortirent de la résidence, totalement l'air serein.

 **Qu'en pensez-vous? :)**


	7. L'épilogue

**Et non EvilNanaty! xD. Je n'ai pas marqué "FIN ou "The End" :p. La fin de la 6ème partie tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Je fais des meilleurs fins que ça voyons lol. Donc voici l'épilogue qui clôture cette histoire. J'espère que cette fin vous fera rire et sourire :3. A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures SF! :).  
**

 **PS : Pourquoi tout le monde veut caser le RedWood? xD. Tu sais pourtant que Ruby a le béguin pour un "docteur" ;).**

* * *

 _Deux ans et sept mois plus tard..._

Emma était assise à son bureau et surfer tranquillement sur son ordinateur quand elle reçut un appel à 21h sur son portable. Quand la jeune femme blonde sut de qui il était question, elle se mit à sourire et prit l'appel.

« -Allo ? lança Emma tout en tripotant d'une main son médaillon argenté autour du cou.  
-EMMA ! Tu rates quelque chose ! ! ! VIENS ! ! ! Ils ont mis le paquet à la fiesta de ce soir ! » s'écria Ruby d'une voix forte.

On pouvait entendre la musique à plein volume et les cris des étudiants déchaînés.

« -Désolée, Ruby. Peut-être une autre fois, d'accord ? J'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir…  
-Ok. Avec Neal ?  
-Oui… Il m'a juste dit qu'il aurait un peu de retard aujourd'hui donc je l'attends, l'informa-t-elle.  
-Toujours aussi accro, hein ? s'enquit son amie d'un ton goguenard.  
-Oui, follement. Par contre, toi, tu as un coup dans le nez. Tu n'es pas toute seule, j'espère ?  
-Non, August me surveille. Un vrai chien de garde, je te jure. En plus, il est ENCORE entouré de nanas. Elles savent pourtant que ce n'est plus un cœur à prendre. Ce sont des briseuses de ménage. Je vais les jarreter, elles m'énervent.  
-Ne sois pas violente ! prévint sa meilleure amie.  
-T'inquiète !  
-Bien. Amusez-vous bien…  
\- Dis… tu vas lui dire ? demanda alors Ruby subitement, le radar super-amie en alerte.  
-Oui… Je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter, hein ? lança-t-elle, d'un ton incertain.  
-Non, tu as dégoté Mr Parfait. Il t'aime tellement, Emma..., chuchota son interlocutrice avec une douceur inattendue.  
-Oui… Dire que ça fait plus de deux ans qu'on est ensemble. Ma mère l'a accepté à bras ouvert et mon père a fini par reconnaître que ce n'était pas qu'une amourette de passage. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Pourtant j'ai peur…  
-Il ne t'abandonnera pas. Vous êtes tellement complémentaires. Avec vos familles tous se passent très bien et je pense que ça ne changera rien. Vous êtes très très amoureux aussi. Je me souviens d'une fois où je suis arrivée à l'improviste…., commenta Ruby d'un air nostalgique.  
-RUBY ! Pas besoin que tu me racontes ça, s'exclama Emma, les joues écarlates.  
-Rhooo, c'était trop mignon et très…  
-J'ai aussi du dossier sur toi et Whale, donc ne commence pas à débiter ce truc en pleine fête ! lança la blonde, à fleur de peau.  
-Oh, t'es pas sympa. Je suis la discrétion incarnée ! Tu peux compter sur moi pour garder secrets tes… moments d'intimité avec ton roméo ! »

Emma passa une main sur son visage, d'un air dépassé.

« -Va dessoûler, Ruby !  
-Oui oui. Bon, ok. Au besoin, si ça ne va pas, dis-le-moi et j'accours, insista la jeune femme brune.  
-Oui… promis.  
-Je t'embrasse, ma belle… Hey toi, blondasse ! Arrête de coller mon ami, s'écria Ruby Lucas à une étudiante importune.  
-Ruby, on peut partir… », lança une voix masculine si familière, quelque peu contrariée puis la communication fut coupée.

Emma posa son portable sur le bureau et scruta la fenêtre de sa chambre d'un air inquiet. Dans deux mois c'était les examens terminaux. Elle était confiante, mais c'était pour l'après qu'elle l'était moins… Elle toucha son ventre et inspira lentement. Elle devait relativiser, ne pas s'angoisser. Soudain, on toqua à sa porte. Elle se redressa et alla ouvrir. Neal était là, vêtu d'une chemise grise et d'un jean noir. Il était toujours aussi élégant et séduisant à ses yeux.

« -Prête pour une soirée en amoureux ? l'interrogea-t-il en la contemplant avec un sourire craquant.  
-Oui. Je mets ma veste et je te suis », décréta-t-elle en prenant rapidement son blouson en cuir rouge et le mettant prestement.

Emma ferma la porte à clé et Neal lui prit la main. Ensuite, ils quittèrent la résidence pour se diriger vers le parking où la voiture de son prince charmant était garée. Bien évidemment, son compagnon ne dit rien pendant le trajet du lieu où ils se rendaient. C'est donc patiemment qu'elle attendit. Vingt minutes plus tard, l'homme brun s'arrêta sur un emplacement libre et éteignit le moteur.

« -Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Emma, intriguée.  
-Tu le sauras bientôt. C'est la raison de mon retard », informa-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Ils quittèrent la voiture et Neal récupéra derrière son siège un panier à pique-nique avec deux sortes de couvertures. Il lui indiqua une drôle de bâtisse en forme de dôme et lui fit signe de le suivre. Neal colla un pass à la porte d'entrée métallique et laissa passer l'élue de son cœur avant de fermer la marche. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers une porte de service fermée à clé. Il sortit un trousseau de clés et Emma regarda autour d'elle. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ?! Son professeur adoré faisait dans l'effraction maintenant?

« -Neal… on a le droit de…, chuchota sa complice d'une voix incertaine.  
-Un ami me devait un service, service qu'il m'a rendu. Il n'y a pas de caméra de surveillance ici, sauf une alarme incendie dans l'établissement. Il faut juste ne rien salir ni rien laisser traîner, rassura son partenaire.  
-D'accord… »

Il ouvrit la porte et d'une main, il guida sa bien-aimée vers la grande pièce principale. Il y avait de nombreux sièges autour et en son centre, rien du tout. Le couple s'y dirigea et contempla le plafond. Le toit représentait le fameux dôme de l'extérieur. Neal installa ensuite une petite nappe juste à leur emplacement et dressa le dîner sous les yeux abasourdis de sa blonde.

« -Je t'en prie… assois-toi. J'ai une dernière chose à faire, alerta Neal à sa petite-amie avant de se redresser.  
-À quoi ça rime ? Tu es si mystérieux. Je ne sais même pas où on est, lâcha-t-elle, en observant les lieux.  
-Je suis un homme plein de surprise. C'est quelque chose que tu n'as jamais vu de toute ta vie… du moins d'aussi prêt », se contenta-t-il de répondre tout en allant vers les nombreux interrupteurs près d'un mur.

Neal appuya sur quelques-uns et soudain, apparut un ciel étoilé représentant toutes les constellations. Émue, Emma mit ses mains à sa bouche face à ce beau spectacle.

« -Alors... Qu'en penses-tu ? la questionna-t-il en allant s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
-C'est magnifique, Neal…, avoua la jeune femme blonde, entre le sourire et les larmes.  
-Hey… ça va ?  
-Oui, c'est une belle surprise… Je suis très touchée par tous ces moments que tu me fais vivre. Je suis si heureuse.  
-Moi aussi. Et si nous mangions à présent ? Après vous, princesse…  
-Merci »

Sur ces mots, le couple dégusta le pique-nique nocturne improvisé dans un silence tranquille, tout en fixant la carte du ciel. Quand le panier fut vide et qu'il ne resta plus qu'une grande boîte rectangulaire, Neal observa sa partenaire de cœur. Elle semblait ailleurs… À quoi pensait-elle ?

« -Je t'ai pris du chocolat comme tu les aimes en dessert, éclaira son petit-ami.  
-Mmh… mon péché mignon, souffla-t-elle tout en le contemplant d'un air attendri.  
-Je te laisse ouvrir ce ballotin »

Ce qu'elle fit et elle commença à manger un chocolat avec gourmandise.

« -Tu n'en prends pas ? l'interrogea cette dernière, curieuse.  
-J'ai le ventre plein, mais je t'en prie fais-toi plaisir.  
-Quelle idée ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter à cause de toi, lui reprocha Emma gentiment.  
-Ahah ! Avec cette boîte tu ne risques pas de prendre des kilos. Je t'ai vu manger des choses bien plus grasses, comme les donuts.  
-En même temps, c'est trop bon ! Toi aussi tu aimes, avoues !  
-Avec modération », reconnut-il avec un sourire amusé.

Emma reprit un chocolat. Décidément, il était vrai que celui-ci réconfortait son émoi actuel. Elle ne savait pas encore comment le lui dire… Sa main farfouilla inconsciemment dans la boîte en chocolat quand elle sentit quelque chose de différent, de petit et de solide. Elle retira cet objet et le fixa avec attention. La jeune femme blêmit en reconnaissant un solitaire en argent. Neal constata qu'elle s'était figée et automatiquement, il caressa son dos pour la rassurer.

« -Hey…, murmura celui-ci, inquiet.  
-C'est… c'est…  
-Une bague, oui. Emma… Je t'aime. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, car il n'y a que toi… que toi. Je veux me réveiller chaque jour à tes côtés. Je veux qu'on ait un « chez nous ». Je veux que notre relation, notre amour soient des plus officiels aux yeux de tous. Plus qu'une promesse entre nous, ce sera un engagement. C'est pourquoi… Emma… Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?  
-Non », répondit-elle alors en fermant les yeux.

Suite à cette réponse, son compagnon pâlit.

« -Pourquoi ? Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas…, lança Neal, anxieux.  
-Ce… Ce n'est pas un refus catégorique. C'est juste trop tôt », balbutia-t-elle.

Emma semblait bouleversée et la voir dans cet état le chiffonnait.

« -Emma, c'est quoi le problème ? demanda-t-il d'un air soudain sérieux.  
-Mes parents ne sont pas prêts.  
-Enfin, Emma ! Ce n'est pas avec tes parents, mais avec toi que je veux me marier. Ils t'aiment et ne veulent que ton bonheur, moi aussi. Pourquoi seraient-ils contre ? s'exclama Neal, sidéré.  
-Cela n'a pas été aussi simple avec mon père, rétorqua-t-elle en reniflant.  
-Em'… ton père a fini par m'apprécier et je t'assure qu'il me voit à présent assez digne pour être avec toi, même sur du long terme. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas… Je l'ai senti tout à l'heure. Tu es si émotive… Tu m'as peut-être berné une fois, mais il n'y aura pas de deuxièmes fois.  
-Neal…, bredouilla-t-elle d'un air troublé.  
-Bébé… dis-moi ce qui ne va pas », souffla-t-il d'une voix suppliante en mettant une de ses mains sur la joue satinée de sa belle.

Cette phrase finit par l'achever. Ils avaient ce surnom affectueux pour les désigner tous les deux et le prononcer était rare, mais il signifiait beaucoup lors d'un moment de vulnérabilité. Il voulait dire : « _On prendra toujours soin l'un de l'autre. Aie confiance en nous_ ». C'était un code entre eux. Pourtant ce « bébé » avait un autre sens au jour d'aujourd'hui. Une larme coula sur sa joue puis elle l'essuya.

« -D'accord… J'ai peur, je ne suis pas prête…, débuta Emma en regardant l'homme qu'elle aime.  
-C'est normal d'avoir peur…, assura Neal Cassidy, compréhensif.  
-Je n'ai pas fini. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… de ne pas être celle qu'il te faut, ta femme idéale…  
-Emma, tu l'es et au-delà de toutes mes espérances. Tu me rends heureux, tu me complètes. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, l'apaisa-t-il.  
-Même avec mon sale caractère ?  
-Toujours. J'aime ton entêtement au fond. Ce n'est pas forcément un défaut.  
-Oh, Neal… Il n'y a pas que ça. J'ai autre chose à te dire. Tu promets de ne pas t'enfuir, de ne pas paniquer ? lança Emma en se redressant, tenant toujours le solitaire dans une main.  
-Je suis bien là. Pourquoi paniquerais-je ? Tu es malade ?  
-Non, mais certains ont ce genre de réaction, éluda-t-elle.  
-Mmh… certains ? répondit-il, perplexe en se levant également.  
-Oui.  
-De quoi est-il question?  
-Je suis enceinte », confia Emma de but en blanc.

Neal tenta d'assimiler cette information et il eut un grand blanc.

« -Pardon ? balbutia-t-il, abasourdi.  
-Oui, on n'a pas dû se protéger à un moment donné. Enfin, ce n'est pas ça le plus important… Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir. Je ne pense pas que tu irais jusqu'à t'effondrer, mais j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas de ce bébé.  
-Tu es en train de me dire qu'on va avoir un bébé ?  
-Oui. Je ne sais même pas si je serais une bonne mère... et ce n'est donc vraiment pas le moment pour le mariage… mon père va penser que c'est pour ça que tu veux te marier avec moi… »

La jeune femme blonde fut interrompue par un éclat de rire de la part de Neal. Elle fronça des sourcils, mécontente.

« -Ahahah, mon dieu Emma ! Tu m'as fait peur pendant un instant ! Je n'y crois pas, lâcha-t-il.  
-Tu… Te moques de moi ? Cela te fait rire ? Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Je stresse sur notre vie à deux…  
-Oh Emma… Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas de notre enfant ? Tout ce que je souhaite c'est de fonder une famille avec toi. Pourquoi sinon aurais-je eu l'idée de me marier avec toi en dehors du fait que je suis éperdument amoureux de toi ? Par ailleurs, nous ne sommes plus dans une des époques d'antan où il fallait passer par un mariage quand la femme était enceinte. Ma demande en mariage a été lancée parce que je t'aime. La nouvelle sur le bébé est un plus.  
-Je pensais que tu ne serais pas prêt ce qui est normal. Moi-même…  
-On a toujours peur de l'inconnu, mais dans ce cas-ci, tu n'es pas toute seule. Je suis avec toi. Bien sûr, j'aimerai avoir ce bébé, mais si c'est trop tôt pour toi d'avoir un enfant, je comprendrais. Cela ne changera rien entre toi et moi, assura-t-il d'une voix douce, en se rapprochant d'elle.  
-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne désirais pas ce bébé… Je pense même beaucoup à lui depuis que je l'ai su. J'ai juste peur de ne pas être à la hauteur avec lui.  
-Moi aussi ça me préoccupe Emma… Je… Je ne suis pas irréprochable. J'ai les mêmes inquiétudes que toi, mais je pense qu'il n'y a que toi et moi pour nous rassurer à ce sujet. Tant que nous sommes présents l'un pour l'autre, qu'on se confie les choses qui ne vont pas et qu'on se soutient mutuellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Nous aurons nos familles, elles nous aideront et nous conseilleront. Nous nous renseignerons aussi de notre côté. Puis concernant le mariage… Nous avons tout notre temps. Je n'ai pas dit qu'on devait se marier tout de suite. Pourquoi ne pas être ma fiancée pour commencer ? Le bébé sera notre priorité, ensuite nous nous occuperons du mariage.  
-Je suis désolée d'être si soucieuse à ce sujet-là…, souffla Emma en prenant la main de son compagnon.  
-Ce n'est rien… Est-ce que ça va mieux? Es-tu… d'accord avec ce que je viens de dire ?  
-Oui… Oui, Neal. Le fait que tu sois à mes côtés me rassure, que tu veuilles ce bébé me rend heureuse aussi... Bien sûr, mon projet professionnel après la licence sera reporté, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je prendrais ainsi bien le temps de me renseigner sur ce que je projette de faire par la suite, sur comment ça va se passer…, médita-t-elle après coup.  
\- Et je t'aiderai. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi », annonça Neal en étreignant la main de sa dulcinée.

Emma lui adressa un petit sourire puis son amoureux la serra tendrement contre lui. Il eut alors un moment de silence.

« -Alors… est-ce que c'est finalement un oui ? s'enquit Neal en étreignant amoureusement la taille de sa compagne, sa tête enfouie dans sa chevelure blonde.  
-À propos de quoi ? minauda-t-elle pour le taquiner finalement.  
-Tu le sais très bien.  
-Tu vas devoir rafraîchir ma mémoire…  
-Tu n'en démordras pas hein ?  
-Non…, répondit-elle d'une voix caressante tout en lui rendant le solitaire.  
-Très bien. Veux-tu m'épouser, Emma Swan? lui questionna-t-il en se redressant et la dévisageant avec le plus grand sérieux.  
-Oui… », murmura sa petite amie au creux de son oreille.

Content, Neal l'embrassa avec douceur puis glissa la bague au doigt de sa belle. L'instant d'après, il se colla à elle et la fit tourbillonner tout en riant joyeusement contre elle.

« -Je suis si rassuré, si heureux…  
-Moi aussi, admit Emma en contemplant tendrement son petit ami à présent fiancé.  
-Et on va avoir un bébé ! On va y arriver Emma. Je t'aime…  
\- Oui, plus de doute grâce à toi. Tu sais trouver les mots pour m'apaiser. Je t'aime moi aussi. Merci d'être là, d'être toi… Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, de t'avoir dans ma vie. Je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi, tu le sais ça ?  
-Mmh… à quel point tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ? questionna Neal d'un air malicieux.  
-Je vais te le montrer », garantit Emma avec un sourire coquin.

Elle prit l'autre couverture laissée à l'abandon et l'étala non loin de leur pique-nique puis elle prit les mains de son compagnon et l'attira à elle. Emma finit par l'embrasser avec ferveur, les mains fourrageant dans la chevelure brune de Neal. Ensuite, doucement et prudemment, le couple s'allongea sur la couverture et entreprit un long échange amoureux.

 **FIN**


End file.
